UNSC Infinity
|manufacturer=United Nations Space Command |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition |width= |height= |engine=XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |shield gen=Advanced shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor=*Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |armament=*5 CR-03 Series 8 MAC [http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-101012-.aspx Halo Bulletin 10.10.12] *350 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm M965 Point Defense Turrets *Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons |complement=*M12 Warthogs *D79H-TC Pelicans *M808B Main Battle Tanks *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles *UH-144 Falcons *M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircaft Weapons Platforms *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systems *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters *10x sHalo: The Thursday War - Page: 287 *R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOEIV (329) *B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEV (124) *SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/C (8,900) *RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods (12,570) |crew=Total Crew: 17,151 *Naval: 8,954 *Marine: 6,021 *Intelligence: 1,699 *Civilian: 477 |passenger=*SPARTAN-IV supersoldiers *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Army *UNSC Air Force |othersystems=*AI Aine *AI Roland [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops Halo Waypoint - Intel: Spartan Ops] |role=UNSC Flagship, exploration |commission=2557 |firstsight=2553 |battles=*Battle of Sanghelios *Battle of Draetheus V *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Requiem |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command |fleet=*Home Fleet |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew=See below |captains=*CAPT Andrew Del Rio 2553-2557 *CAPT Thomas Lasky 2557-present }} The UNSC ''Infinity'' (INF-101) is the first commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] Infinity's on-board AI, Roland, oversees all activities on the ship. History Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep Infinity a secret from some senior members of the UNSC Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from Shield World Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. In 2553, Infinity would assist Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in putting down a revolt led by the Servants of Abiding Truth. Requiem Four years after the Human-Covenant war, Infinity was officially commissioned into the UNSC Navy. One of her first assignments was to locate the remaining Halo Installations so that the UNSC could study them and later decommission them. While moving the Composer from Installation 03 to Ivanoff Research Station, Infinity would receive a set of coordinates leading to Requiem. While en route, the ship receives a beacon from the . Upon arrival, Infinity informs FLEETCOM of the situation and attempts to contact the two survivors of the Dawn. The Didact then seizes control of the ship and Infinity crashes onto the interior surface of Requiem, where it was attacked by Promethean and Covenant Remnant forces. Later on, Infinity was able to take off and, after taking out a gravity well, escaped the shield world. When the Ur-Didact attacked Earth, Infinity engaged Mantle's Approach. After six months, Infinity would return to Requiem and begin operations against the Covenant and Promethean forces present on the shield world. At some point Infinity was boarded by the Covenant and Prometheans. While the Covenant trapped Infinity with a Forerunner artifact using slipspace as an anchor, Jul 'Mdama planned to send Requiem into the sun and Infinity along with it causing a supernova. Fireteam Crimson, Fireteam Majestic and Sarah Palmer were deployed to deactivate the artifacts anchoring Infinity to Requiem and proceeded to quickly escape after freeing Infinity just as Requiem fell into the star. Specifications Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometres (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel. Infinity was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war". It has a primary armament consisting of 4 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a and destroyed it with next to no damage to itself. The engines are of Forerunner design. Armament Infinity s primary armament is four CR-03 Series-8 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Infinity boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons placed along the ship. Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort. After the end of the Human-Covenant war, it was re-purposed as an expeditionary and exploratory ship. It is also the location of a SPARTAN-IV training site. Infinity s mission prior to the First Battle of Requiem was to locate the remaining Halo Rings and other Forerunner installations and establish bases on them to oversee their decommission. Named Crew Naval crew *Captain Thomas Lasky *Lieutenant Commander Phillips *Lieutenant Cameron *Lieutenant Priselkov *Lieutenant James *Lieutenant Junior Grade Campbell *Petty Officer Richardson *Master Chef Jonathan Lowell *Chief Mechanized Repair Officer Gordon Kushner *Weapon Officer Austen *Roland (Shipboard AI) Marines *Lieutenant TJ Murphy *Lieutenant Austen *Master Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker *Sergeant Virgil Bernardin *Private First Class Forrest *Private Ted Brown *Private Gordon Cooper *Private Fred Gordon *Wolfkill Infinity Science *Dr. Henry Glassman — Chief engineer *Dr. Morgan Rivera *Dr. Boyd *Dr. Shannon Owen *Dr. Ruiz *Dr. Taylor Pierce *Dr. Lani Truman *Dr. Stafford Spartans *Commander Sarah Palmer *Spartan Jared Miller *Spartan Robert Dalton *Spartan Gabriel Thorne *Spartan Paul DeMarco *Spartan Madsen *Spartan Tedra Grant *Spartan Hoya *Spartan Horatio Fry Former Crew *Captain Andrew Del Rio - Commanding officer, 2552 - July, 2557 *First Lieutenant Paolo J. Jiminez - Killed in Action, First Battle of Requiem *Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey - Defected to Covenant Remnant after Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Estey-Bethel - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Lincoln - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Dunlap - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Casillas - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem *Spartan Tashi - Killed in Action, Second Battle of Requiem Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity is the third game in the Marathon series created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. However, this may be a coincidence. *At 5.6 kilometers long, the UNSC Infinity is the largest ship in the fleet, longer than a which is 5.3 kilometers long from bow to stern. *''Infinity'' also devotes an entire deck of the ship to the training of the SPARTAN-IVs. *The final design for Infinity was supplied by Ansel Hsiao, a 3D Artist who previously submitted artwork for the Star Wars guidebook The Essential Guide to Warfare. *As shown in the first Spartan Ops cinematic, Infinity is capable of launching a number of s from a launchbay on its underside. **This capability makes it similar to the and , both of which can also carry smaller warships into battle. **It is also later seen to be able to allow a UNSC Prowler to land in one of its hangar bays. *At the end of Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn the UNSC Infinity can be seen escorted by 13 s, and 28 s right before entering Slipspace, making it a total of 41 ships escorting Infinity. *''Infinity'' is equipped with what appears to be two bow mounted Energy projectors that it uses to punch a hole in Mantle's Approach. *In Episode 7 of Spartan Ops, the UNSC Infinity is the only playable scene that does not take place on the surface of Requiem. Gallery , while its advanced shielding is active and showing. The UNSC Infinity and its UNSC Charon-class Light Frigates about to engage Covenant ships.png|UNSC Infinity and her Charon-class light frigates about to engage the Covenant forces over Requiem. Ship to Ship combat outside of Requiem.png|Ship to ship battle outside Requiem. UNSC Charon-class Light Frigates launching from the UNSC Infinity.png|UNSC Charon-class light frigates launching from UNSC Infinity. SOS1E6 Infinity in Requiem Orbit.png|UNSC Infinity in orbit over Requiem. Jm042.jpg|UNSC Infinity command post. Tumblr_mddzlbyZrA1qlglkvo1_500.jpg|''Infinity'' hovers inside Requiem. 640px-Requiem_boom.png|''Infinty'' narrowly escaping The sun's supernova after Requiem's collision with the star. H4Concept_-_InfinityProfile_2.jpg|Near-final piece of UNSC Infinity Concept Art. H4 S-Deck Concept.jpg|Concept of S-Deck. H4 Infinity Holotable Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. H4 Infinity Hangar Concept.jpg|Concept of a hangar. H4 Infinity Bridge Concept.jpg|Concept of the ship's bridge. File:HaloIGN9.jpg|Concept of the Infinity. File:H4Concept_-_Infinity_concepts_time_1.jpg|''Infinity'' concept progress. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Holotable.jpg|''Infinity'' bridge Holotable model. File:H4-Concept-Infinity-Monitors.jpg|''Infinity'' Model's for Monitor screens. File:H4-Concept-MissileBattery.jpg|''Infinity'' Missile Battery Concept art. H4-Render-Infinity-3.jpg|Render rear angle view of Infinity s engines when ignition is off. H4-Render-Infinity-2.jpg|Render angled-up back view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-1.jpg|Render angle view of Infinity. H4-Render-Infinity-5.jpg|Render frontal view of Infinity s MAC guns & two bow mounted Energy projector. H4-Render-Infinity-6.jpg|Render rear view of Infinity s engines when ignited. Assembly.1.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity's Spartan-IV armor bay. Assembly.2.jpg|A detailed layout of the assembly. Assembly.3.jpg|Spartan-IV armor assembly schematics . }} List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' **Spartan Ops *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault Sources Category:UNSC Category:Halo 4 Category:Human Spacecraft Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Halo: The Thursday War Category:Spartan Ops Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Category:Halo: Spartan Assault